Haruhi The Heartbreaker
by Kim448
Summary: "You really are the most dense person in the world, aren't you Haruhi?" The twins said in perfect unison. She looked at them, confused. "What do you mean? Of course I knew what they all meant." In which Haruhi isn't dense at all. I own nothing.


"Well gentlemen, that's all for today." Tamaki said.

"Hey Haruhi," said Hikaru.

"Wanna play a game with us?" Kaoru asked.

She looked at them and pointedly said "no, I have a lot of studying to catch up on."

"But Haruhi," said Kaoru.

"It's a commoners game." Hikaru echoed.

That got Tamaki's attention. "What's this? A game that my darling Haruhi may have played as a child?!" One look at her exasperated face gave him the answer.

"Well everyone I have decided— we'll play this commoner's game. What was it again?"

"Truth or dare." Hikaru said.

"Ok, we shall play this truth or dare with my darling daughter Haruhi." Tamaki said, posing dramatically with his arm extended in front of roses.

"No way in hell senpai." She replied curtly. His face looked like it got struck by lightning.

"Bu-but Haruhi..." he said sadly.

Kyoya, quiet until now, joined the conversation. "I'll reduce your debt by a 5th." He bribed her.

She frowned at him, looking irritated. "Fine." Everyone except Mori and Kyoya cheered.

"So, how does this game work?" Hunny asked innocently.

Haruhi decided to explain before the twins could rig the game.

"Well Hunny-Senpai," she started, "the game starts by someone asking truth or dare. The one being asked has to choose either one. If you choose truth, the person gets to ask you a question and you have to answer it truthfully. If you choose dare, you have to do whatever the asker all have to take turns. You get 3 chickens– meaning, that if it's something you really don't want to answer or do, you can chicken out 3 times." Her face turned sour, "the only downside I can see to that is everyone wanting to know even more than before."

"I'll start!" Hunny said enthusiastically. "Tama-Chan, is it true that you sleep with Kuma-chan every night?" Oh yeah, Tamaki's dumb bear that he attempted to use as a substitute for Usa-Chan.

Tamaki looked conflicted, probably because he didn't want to look lame in front of Haruhi. But he didn't want to use a chicken– that would only make him seem more lame. Finally, he answered. "Yes, I do."

"Great, now Tamaki-Senpai asks someone truth or dare." Haruhi instructed.

"Kyoya, truth or dare?" Tamaki asked.

Kyoya wasn't sure what to chose— truth seemed like a better option, it's not like Tamaki could tell if he was lying, and the idiot would probably make him do something dumb,

should he choose dare. "Truth." He answered.

"Kyoya, is it true that you actually add to my daughter Haruhi's debt every time she knocks over a tea cup?"

"Yes." He lied effortlessly, putting a glare on his glasses, shielding his eyes from judgement.

It was now his turn. "Mori-senpai, truth or dare?" It's an odd choice, he'll admit, though it was better than asking the twins, they'd probably find a way to bother Tamaki, which would make him bother Kyoya. He could ask Haruhi, but the others would be angry at him for taking their turn to ask her something, therefore making them wait another round to ask her.

"Dare." He answered.

"I dare you to..." he trailed off, caught off guard. He had expected him to say truth. "Make a 10 sentence speech about Hunny-senpai."

"Ah." He replied, seemingly in thought.

Everyone held their breath, wanting to know what he would say.

"Chicken." He finally said.

Everyone sighed in disappointment. What were they expecting anyway? "Hikaru." He said.

He looked at Mori, confused for a second, then remembering the unsaid question. "Oh! Truth."

Mori looked to Hunny, seeming to tell him to take this turn.

"Have you ever kissed Kao-Chan during one of your acts?" Hunny said.

Hikaru and Kaoru smiled. "Would you want us to?" They said mischievously.

"Just answer the question." Haruhi said, impatiently.

"I don't think we ever have, right?" Hikaru look over to Kaoru.

"We almost did when that girl bumped into us when we were really close, but you just got my cheek." Kaoru said truthfully.

"So now it's my turn, eh?" Hikaru smiled to his twin. They seemed to have a silent conversation. Finally, they smiled a bit more evilly than usual, Kaoru starting, "Haruhi, truth...

"Or dare?" Hikaru finished.

"Um..." she put her finger on her chin, deep in thought.

The twins and Tamaki were fidgeting. 'She's so cute!' They thought.

"Truth."

"Have you ever had a crush on a boy before?"

This caught everyone's interest. Is Haruhi really that dense as to not realize her own feelings for people before?

"No, not that I can remember. Though there was one kid..." they looked at her intently. "I really thought I liked him it it turned out it was just as a brother. He looked pretty disappointed when I told him though." She shrugged.

Everyone's faces fell flat.

"You really are the most dense person in the world, aren't you Haruhi?" The twins said in perfect unison. Haruhi looked to them, confused.

"I don't really know what we were expecting." Kaoru said, shrugging.

"I mean, she did refuse Arai-kun and a bunch of other people unknowingly." Hikaru said.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" She said.

"My sources told me you received a love confession approximately twice a month, yet you turned them all down because as the twins put it," Kyoya took the glare off his glasses, showing his eyes, "you're too dense."

To everyone's surprise, Haruhi laughed. "What do you mean? Of course I knew what they all meant."

Everyone stared at her, wide-eyed. "W-what..?" Tamaki asked in disbelief.

"You heard me, I knew when someone confessed their love to me. You didn't think I didn't know, did you?" She said questioningly.

She looked around. The twins, Tamaki, and Hunny all had their jaws open, looking shocked. The other two Hosts had their eyes widened slight more than usual.

"Oh my lord... you did! You have to have more faith in me! Did you really think I didn't know when those guys came to hit on me? Or when they asked if I wanted to 'have a good time' I didn't understand? No! I just got bored of refusing straight out. It was fun to see their faces when I cleverly avoided saying no." The others were shocked. Not only was Haruhi admitting she knowingly turned people down, she even had fun messing with not saying no!

She continued, "I knew when Kassanoda confessed his feelings towards me, and I didn't want to COMPLETELY obliterate his chances, so I friend-zoned him." She looked at them.

"Why do you look so shocked? Nobody's _that_ innocent."

Finally regaining his senses, Tamaki piped up. "B-but... you always looked so innocent with your eyes... how could you possibly fake that?"

"It's to make the blow worse. Sometimes the bastards only knew me for a day and barely talked to me, and suddenly I'm the love of their life. A couple other times, they'd try to touch me, but it's the innocence that makes them back off. I actually once pretended to date a guy in order for everyone to back off. It was really awkward." She explained.

"Does Ranka-San know? He's never told me anything about this?" Kyoya said.

Haruhi, surprisingly, smirked. "I don't tell him everything. Just most things, because if I told him this he'd probably be even more protective than usual."

Hunny then asked her a question, "Haru-Chan? What's your favorite refusal to someone's confession?"

"Hm.. let me see... it had to be the time the bastard had tried to kiss me, only for me to dodge him by bending down to pick something up. I told him I had to go, and that he was a good acquaintance. His face was priceless." She smiled fondly.

"So does that mean Haruhi knew every time we made a move on her?" Hikaru said. Everyone looked mortified.

"Yes I did." She laughed. "Who could be that dense?"

They all sighed. Who knew even _Haruhi_ wasn't that dumb? She smiled, repeating her statement from before.

"You didn't think I was that dense, did you?"

* * *

A/N: How was it? Feel free to tell me in the reviews. I'm not really sure if I was too OOC, but Haruhi not being dense is OOC enough. Thank you for reading!


End file.
